Cats needed for upcoming story
by Thornstar
Summary: Any kind of cat will do for the story as well as any names. I know the Warriors fandom can come up with interesting cats and I would love to have them. Thanks in advance!
1. Chapter 1

I need cats for an upcoming story called "Petals in the Wind." I need rouges, loners, and BloodClan cats. Please leave your cats in the reviews and thank you in advance. Also Leader and Deputy positions are taken.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Collar color(optional):

Description:

Eye color:

Personality:

Rouge, Loner or BloodClan


	2. Update

**BloodClan** (so far)

**Leader:**

Scourge - small black tom with a white paw and a purple collar

**Deputy: **

Bone - large black and white tom with a gray collar

**Warriors:**

Spike - russet colored amber eyed she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out in random directions and a black collar

**Loners:**

**Rouges:**

Sage - sleek gray tom with darker shade of blue eyes


	3. Update 2

**BloodClan** (so far)

**Leader:**

Scourge - small black tom with a white paw and a purple collar

**Deputy: **

Bone - large black and white tom with a gray collar

**Warriors:**

Spike - russet colored amber eyed she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out in random directions and a black collar

Nightmare - sleek black she-cat with amber-red eyes

Shadow - Black and white she-cat with green eyes and a small tattered ribbon

Fang - brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Strike - Black tom with green eyes and a blue collar

**Loners:**

Chestnut - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and brown eyes

**Rouges:**

Sage - sleek gray tom with darker shade of blue eyes


	4. Update 3

**AN:: I'll be updating the list 2 more times, so get your cats in before it's too late**

**BloodClan** (so far)

**Leader:**

Scourge - small black tom with a white paw and a purple collar

**Deputy: **

Bone - large black and white tom with a gray collar

**Warriors:**

Spike - russet colored amber eyed she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out in random directions and a black collar

Nightmare - sleek black she-cat with amber-red eyes

Shadow - Black and white she-cat with green eyes and a small tattered ribbon

Fang - brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Strike - Black tom with green eyes and a blue collar

Slaughter - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and crystal yellow eyes

Click - Dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and long hooked claws

Jazzy - Cream colored she-cat with a cyan collar and amber eyes

Ruby - Long haired cream colored she-cat with a rainbow collar and amber eyes

Prowler - Long haired black she-cat with dark gray freckles and white stripes on her legs with a red and black striped collar and pale blue eyes

Cathode - Light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and an orange collar

Macadam - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a red collar

Turbulence - gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Brick - ginger tom with a patch of fur missing on his upper back

Snake - Black and white tom with one white ear

Ice - Black and white tom with an under bite

Minty - dark colored she-cat with a lighter muzzle

Pounce - tabby tom with a lazy eye and lower canine sticking out of his mouth

Snapper - long haired tri-colored tom with a torn ear and scarred pelt

Snipe - Large, bi-colored tom with a short tail and a torn ear

Tess - Thin, light colored she-cat with a pale chest and a pale rain drop-shaped marking on her forehead

Willie - tabby tom with stripe down his back, a lighter muzzle, and small triangular stripes above his head

**Loners:**

Chestnut - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and brown eyes

Swan - Beautiful snow-white with black flecks, ears, and tail with dark yellow eyes

Shadow - black she-cat with amber eyes

Reeses - brown and cream tom with amber eyes and a golden collar

Tremor - Small gray-blue tom with white speckles and deep green eyes

**Rouges:**

Sage - sleek gray tom with darker shade of blue eyes

Island Runner - Large, long legged tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Thistle Frost - Small rusty colored mottled she-cat with a white belly and muzzle and brown tear streak marks under her blue eyes

Cyan - light blue almost silver tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes, has a lone brown stripe on her tail

Lassie - Light brown tom with a white neck and tail with leaf-green eyes

Wildflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of gold and amber eyes

Sunset - Golden tabby she-cat with reddish stripes and amber eyes

Brook - Light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown paw and blue eyes

Turtle-eye - Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and teal eyes

Thistle - light brown she-cat with short and rough fur and amber eyes

Mystery - Silver she-cat with white markings and blue eyes


	5. Update 4

**AN:: The next update will be the last one, so get your cats in before it's too late**

**BloodClan** (so far)

**Leader:**

Scourge - small black tom with a white paw and a purple collar

**Deputy: **

Bone - large black and white tom with a gray collar

**Warriors:**

Spike - russet colored amber eyed she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out in random directions and a black collar

Nightmare - sleek black she-cat with amber-red eyes

Shadow - Black and white she-cat with green eyes and a small tattered ribbon

Fang - brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Strike - Black tom with green eyes and a blue collar

Slaughter - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and crystal yellow eyes

Click - Dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and long hooked claws

Jazzy - Cream colored she-cat with a cyan collar and amber eyes

Ruby - Long haired cream colored she-cat with a rainbow collar and amber eyes

Prowler - Long haired black she-cat with dark gray freckles and white stripes on her legs with a red and black striped collar and pale blue eyes

Cathode - Light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and an orange collar

Macadam - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a red collar

Turbulence - gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Brick - ginger tom with a patch of fur missing on his upper back

Snake - Black and white tom with one white ear

Ice - Black and white tom with an under bite

Minty - dark colored she-cat with a lighter muzzle

Pounce - tabby tom with a lazy eye and lower canine sticking out of his mouth

Snapper - long haired tri-colored tom with a torn ear and scarred pelt

Snipe - Large, bi-colored tom with a short tail and a torn ear

Tess - Thin, light colored she-cat with a pale chest and a pale rain drop-shaped marking on her forehead

Willie - tabby tom with stripe down his back, a lighter muzzle, and small triangular stripes above his head

Fox - long legged ginger and brown she-cat with fiery amber eyes and a bright blood red collar

Gulch - Dark gray tom with a thick bushy tail and a patchy pelt and amber eyes

Agony - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Tooth - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Crimson - Dark red tom with thick fur, green eyes, and a green collar

Fox - long, thick furred orange and white she-cat with amber eyes and a yellow collar

**Loners:**

Chestnut - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and brown eyes

Swan - Beautiful snow-white with black flecks, ears, and tail with dark yellow eyes

Shadow - black she-cat with amber eyes

Reeses - brown and cream tom with amber eyes and a golden collar

Tremor - Small gray-blue tom with white speckles and deep green eyes

Rose - fluffy furred tortoiseshell she-cat with a while underbelly and greenish-blue eyes

Flower - tall, slim, yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blood - white she-cat with reddish spots and amber eyes

**Rouges:**

Sage - sleek gray tom with darker shade of blue eyes

Island Runner - Large, long legged tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Thistle Frost - Small rusty colored mottled she-cat with a white belly and muzzle and brown tear streak marks under her blue eyes

Cyan - light blue almost silver tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes, has a lone brown stripe on her tail

Lassie - Light brown tom with a white neck and tail with leaf-green eyes

Wildflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of gold and amber eyes

Sunset - Golden tabby she-cat with reddish stripes and amber eyes

Brook - Light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown paw and blue eyes

Turtle-eye - Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and teal eyes

Thistle - light brown she-cat with short and rough fur and amber eyes

Mystery - Silver she-cat with white markings and blue eyes


	6. Final update

**AN:: And it's done! I would like to thank everyone who helped. "Petals in the Wind" should be up some time this week, unless college gets in the way.**

**BloodClan** (so far)

**Leader:**

Scourge - small black tom with a white paw and a purple collar

**Deputy: **

Bone - large black and white tom with a gray collar

**Warriors:**

Spike - russet colored amber eyed she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out in random directions and a black collar

Nightmare - sleek black she-cat with amber-red eyes

Shadow - Black and white she-cat with green eyes and a small tattered ribbon

Fang - brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Strike - Black tom with green eyes and a blue collar

Slaughter - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and crystal yellow eyes

Click - Dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and long hooked claws

Jazzy - Cream colored she-cat with a cyan collar and amber eyes

Ruby - Long haired cream colored she-cat with a rainbow collar and amber eyes

Prowler - Long haired black she-cat with dark gray freckles and white stripes on her legs with a red and black striped collar and pale blue eyes

Cathode - Light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and an orange collar

Macadam - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a red collar

Turbulence - gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Brick - ginger tom with a patch of fur missing on his upper back

Snake - Black and white tom with one white ear

Ice - Black and white tom with an under bite

Minty - dark colored she-cat with a lighter muzzle

Pounce - tabby tom with a lazy eye and lower canine sticking out of his mouth

Snapper - long haired tri-colored tom with a torn ear and scarred pelt

Snipe - Large, bi-colored tom with a short tail and a torn ear

Tess - Thin, light colored she-cat with a pale chest and a pale rain drop-shaped marking on her forehead

Willie - tabby tom with stripe down his back, a lighter muzzle, and small triangular stripes above his head

Fox - long legged ginger and brown she-cat with fiery amber eyes and a bright blood red collar

Gulch - Dark gray tom with a thick bushy tail and a patchy pelt and amber eyes

Agony - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Tooth - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Crimson - Dark red tom with thick fur, green eyes, and a green collar

Scarlet - long, thick furred orange and white she-cat with amber eyes and a yellow collar

Snarl - large and bulky dark gray tom with one piercing yellow eye and a pink collar

Briar - dark brown she-cat with a fluffy tail, blue-green eyes, and a blue collar

Swift - long legged dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a red collar

Darkness - small black she-cat with a white tail tip, large amber eyes, and a black leather collar with crow's beak

Frostbite - large and muscular black and white tom with icy eyes

Nightingale - large black tom with a green collar and dark amber eyes

**Loners:**

Chestnut - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and brown eyes

Swan - Beautiful snow-white with black flecks, ears, and tail with dark yellow eyes

Shadow - black she-cat with amber eyes

Reeses - brown and cream tom with amber eyes and a golden collar

Tremor - Small gray-blue tom with white speckles and deep green eyes

Rose - fluffy furred tortoiseshell she-cat with a while underbelly and greenish-blue eyes

Flower - tall, slim, yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blood - white she-cat with reddish spots and amber eyes

Thunder - pretty orange she-cat with one white paw, three black paws, a missing ear, and dull amber eyes

Cristal - cream, black, and brown she-cat with shining blue eyes

Ice - deaf white she-kit with blue eyes

Tiger - small red tabby she-cat with darker stripes and yellow eyes

Etrius - long haired white tom with a gray tail and diluted blue eyes

**Rouges:**

Sage - sleek gray tom with darker shade of blue eyes

Island Runner - Large, long legged tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Thistle Frost - Small rusty colored mottled she-cat with a white belly and muzzle and brown tear streak marks under her blue eyes

Cyan - light blue almost silver tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes, has a lone brown stripe on her tail

Lassie - Light brown tom with a white neck and tail with leaf-green eyes

Wildflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of gold and amber eyes

Sunset - Golden tabby she-cat with reddish stripes and amber eyes

Brook - Light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown paw and blue eyes

Turtle-eye - Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and teal eyes

Thistle - light brown she-cat with short and rough fur and amber eyes

Mystery - Silver she-cat with white markings and blue eyes


End file.
